


A Dance Upon Green Hills

by EuphoniousGlow



Category: The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoniousGlow/pseuds/EuphoniousGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of the meeting of Tulkas and Nessa during the Spring of Arda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance Upon Green Hills

In the Spring of Arda  
Ere Elf or maiden fair  
Awoke from Cuivië's shores,  
Or Laurelin shed her golden light  
Across Valinórë's emerald moors,  
Ere Isil's silver footsteps  
Traversed the star-lit sky,  
A voice was heard from heaven,  
And laughter's echo went sweeping by

Vala and Maia paused to listen  
And Yavanna ceased her song,  
Oromë's horns stopped blowing;  
The Powers stood, a silent throng

Melkor in his destruction  
Cowered before the sound  
The wind's voice was filled with anger  
And laughter as he fled the quaking mound

Thus Tulkas entered Arda  
The ground trembled 'neath his feet;  
Swift as Manwë's eagles,  
Strong as Ulmo's waves,  
He came upon the Isle  
And smiled in their praise

Then he beheld a slender figure  
Running swift across the green;  
Grace was in her footsteps,  
And joy was in her face,  
Green were the jewels of her eyes,  
Her vestment like the sea,  
Her hair flew like a veil behind her,  
Her feet the wind outran;  
And she came and danced before them  
On Almaren's hallowed land

Manwë a great feast proclaimed  
And set Varda at his side  
And Tulkas sat before them -  
Starlight was in his eyes

Joyful was the feasting,  
The food of Yavanna's store  
Sweeter than honey was the wine  
That came from Ulmo's shore

There upon the emerald lawn  
Nessa and Tulkas met;  
And he took her slender hand,  
But then Nessa stopped and smiled,  
And mischief was in her glance;  
Suddenly she took off running,  
Her footsteps soft as sand

Soon he overcame her  
And their laughter rang out clear  
And love was in their voices,  
A song that all can hear


End file.
